Pan (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
''Pan ''(パン, Pan) is the daughter of Gohan and Videl and older sister of Maaku.Her heritage is primarily Earthling, thus making her 1/4 Saiyan. She is the grandaughter of Earth's savior, Goku and Mr. Satan. Appearance In Dragon Ball Super as a baby, Pan's hair is tied in a tiny ponytail and has four strands of her hair on front and wears only a light pink onesie and a pink bib with her name imprinted. In Dragon Ball Z, as a young child, Pan is seen wearing Goku's Turtle School Gi, given to her as a child. her short hairstyle resembles her mother, Videl and she inherits her black eyes from her father. In Dragon Ball GT, as a Kid, she has a hairstyle similar to her grandmother, Chi-Chi as it is shoulder-length. Pan wears a red midriff shirt, sports an orange bandana on her head, chains on the right side of her gray capris and purple finger-less gloves''. She wears a blue-school bag as well. In Dragon Ball SF, as a teenager, she has a similar hairstyle to her grandmother, Chi-Chi as it is shoudler length. she has a similar body build like her mother, Videl., she wears a long Yellow and Pink shirt with blue tights and yellow boots. Pan (Baby).jpg|Pan as a baby Pan (Young).jpg|Pan as a young child Pan (GT).jpg|Pan as a kid Pan (Age 797).png|Pan as a teenager in Dragon Ball SF Great Saiya-Girl.png|Pan as Great Saiyagirl during Dragon Ball SF Pan (Red Training Gi).png|Pan during the 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai Saga of Dragon Ball SF Pan (Age 798).png|Pan in Age 798 during Dragon Ball SF Personality: In Dragon Ball ''Super, as a baby, Pan was shown to be very playful and easily amused. Even as an infant, she took delight in fighting. Gohan admits that he believes the reason behind Pan's brash behavior is because he gets soft with her and can't bring himself to discipline her, therefore she has been spoiled by her family since birth. During her first appearance toward the Peaceful World Saga of Dragon Ball Z, Pan is an extremely confident child who is extremely independent for her young age, flying around the world without the accompaniment of any family or friends, showing little fear in the face of danger, although she will display behavior usual for her age. In Dragoin Ball GT, due to her young age in the series, if the simplest of negative things happens to Pan, she can exaggerate its importance and set off her fiery temper. Simple mistakes, such as losing to a video game, can cause her to storm off or blame somebody else for her own mishaps without much of a second thought. Despite these tantrums, Pan does truly care for her family in her more sincere moments and will assist them any way she can. Pan is also shown to be a tomboy, similar to her mother, wishing to fight when she can rather than stand on the sidelines. She also is rather violent verbally and physically, not unlike her paternal grandmother Chi-Chi and Goku has even pointed out Pan's similarities to her grandmother. In Dragon Ball SF, as a teenager, Pan is somewhat more dedicated to her martial arts training, though this is likely due to the influence of her family and growing up around some of Universe 7's most powerful martial artists. It may also be due to her status as the granddaughter of Mr. Satan as he wishes for her to carry on his martial arts legacy. However, Pan herself is shown to reject the idea indicating that while she enjoys martial arts, she has little interest in taking her maternal grandfather's place. 'Background' Before being born, Pan helped her grandfather, Goku, from inside Videl when he needed the power of five righteous Saiyans to reach Super Saiyan God and battle Beerus the God of Destruction. 'Dragon Ball Super:' 'Golden Frieza and Universe 6 Saga:' Pan is born in May of Age 779, in the months following the fight with Beerus. Videl stays at home to take care of her. Gohan works as a science researcher and goes to conferences, while being a father to Pan and a husband to Videl. Mr. Satan is also a caring grandfather to Pan, spending much time with her, and wanting her to be his successor. Gohan also wants Pan to be a martial artist. One day, Mr. Satan is visiting Gohan's house to see Pan. When Gohan gets home from a science conference, he changes into his Great Saiyaman persona, and spars with Mr. Satan while he holds Pan. This amuses Pan, but Chi-Chi scolds them. Later, Chi Chi, Bulma, and Videl talk about Pan's upbringing. Videl decides that she wants Pan to grow up the way she would want to, and she sees no problem with her becoming a martial artist, because she met Gohan as a martial artist. 4 Months later, Pan is later being babysat by Piccolo as her parents went shopping and she enjoyed the funny faces and peek-a-boo game he played with her until her parents show up and Videl holds her gently. Pan was then seen being comforted by her mother when she begins to cry but both of them were unaware that Frieza was destroying the Earth and were killed until Whis undid the event with his Temporal Do-Over so that Goku could kill Frieza once more. After that, Gohan returned to their home and promised to protect them both as Pan smiled to see her father once again. She later attends the feast with her mother thrown by Bulma with her family and friends. Pan is taken along with her mother to the Nameless Planet where the Tournament of Destroyers is being held. She is seen in the arms of her grandfather, Mr. Satan. After two hours and forty-five minutes of traveling, they eventually arrive on the planet. Pan is with her mother during the tournament and they watch the first match between Goku and Botamo. 'Copy Vegeta, Future Trunks and Universal Survival Saga' While Gohan and Videl are away on business, Piccolo has been babysitting Pan at their house. Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten take over when their house is destroyed, however Piccolo stays. That night, Pan is sitting on the rooftop with Goku and Piccolo. Pan playfully raises her hands in the sky and looks at the stars, while Goku apologizes to her, saying that if he was feeling better, he would fly her into the sky. When Gohan and Videl arrived back, Pan cheerfully greets them at the door. Goku, Goten, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo, who were frantically looking for Pan the entire time, are exhausted but tell Gohan and Videl that Pan must have crawled in the closet or under the bed overnight. While Gohan holds Pan, she reaches out for Goku, calling him Grandpa. Gohan then reveals he turned down his job offer to stay at home and take care of Videl and Pan. Gohan reunites with Future Trunks and decides to take him to meet his family. When he meets Pan, she squirts milk from her baby bottle at his face. She then proceeds to do the same to Gohan and Mr. Satan, and then floats in the air. Gohan goes into his Great Saiyaman persona to get her down from there. Later, when Mr. Satan asks Trunks to watch Pan while he helps Videl with her cooking, Pan playfully grabs him and then kicks him in the stomach. When Gohan returns from doing his report, Pan and Trunks are seen pulling on Trunks's sword in a tug-of-war like manner. Pan finally lets go when Gohan tells her to, and is next seen playing with sand while Gohan and Trunks are having a conversation. She is last seen when Trunks is about to bid farewell to Gohan, Videl, Mr. Satan, and herself. Sometime After, Pan is seen with her family as Gohan and the others compete against Universe 6 in a baseball game. She later ended up having her life threatened by Barry Kahn. In Age 780, Pan is seen flying into Videl's arm with excitement while being occupied by Good Buu and mr. Satan. After the Tournament of Power, Pan is later seen with her family attending Bull'a birthday party on Bulma's cruise ship. 'Dragon Ball Z:' Peaceful World Saga 10 years after the defeat of Kid Buu in Age 784, Though very young at age four, Pan competes in the 28th Tenkaichi Budōkai. In her match against Wild Tiger, effortlessly defeats him with just two punches that knock him straight into a wall. After the departure of Goku and Uub, Goku promises her that he'll visit her once in a while. To entertain their family and friends, pan and her uncle Goten have a sparring match and she ends up winning the match against her uncle. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga and Baby Saga: 5 years later in Dragon Ball GT, Pan is now ten years old, Pan is seen stopping Goku (not knowing who he was) from foiling a bank robbery and does so herself, but accidentally scares off her date with Popell in the process. After an encounter with Master Roshi, Pan discovers with horror that her grandfather is now a young boy, and soon becomes quite disrespectful towards him. When Goku, Trunks, and Goten are preparing to go into space to recover the Black Star Dragon Balls, Pan secretly sneaks aboard and launches the ship before Goten can climb aboard. Goku and Trunks have no choice but to let Pan come with them. After leaving Earth in the spaceship designed by Bulma a piece of the ship falls off and Goku, Trunks, and Pan are forced to crash land on the planet Imecka to get the parts needed to repair the ship. Groups of merchants swarm Pan and the others and they have to go to the gold star hotel to hide from the swarms of sellers. Pan laughs at her grandpa since he is a luggage when the robot picked him up and head towards the room. They then realize they are being charged every second for everything in the hotel, including the lights. They escape without paying and stumble upon the house of an old couple and their children. They talk about Don Kee, the ruler of the planet and how he mistreats his rule, just then Don Kee's men come and repossess the old couple's house saying they were behind payment. Goku suggests that they go and fight Don Kee but the couple says that is impossible because of his grand army. On their way back to the ship, Trunks drops the Dragon Radar and it is swallowed by the small robot T-2006, nicknamed Giru, who says that he can not give the radar back to them because it is already integrated into his system. Meanwhile, Goku notices the ship being dragged away by Don Kee's men. He tries to use Instant Transmission to teleport them to the ship, but discovers after two failed attempts that, due to his age reversion, his control over the ability is significantly weakened. They are forced to travel to Don Kee's palace on foot to recover their ship. Pan decides that they will use a stealth operation to recover the ship and would only result to fighting as a last resort. After briefly sneaking around, a large rock falls on Trunks' head and Giru starts making noises that alarm the guards. The guards open fire on Goku and the others and Pan says that they must fight now so Goku agrees. Pan jumps in the carrying car while Goku moves the ship onto the car and Pan drives the ship out of the palace with Goku and Trunks. But while escaping, Don Kee's henchmen Gale and Sheela fire a ki blast at Goku who reflects it back with ease towards Ledgic, Don Kee's right-hand man who recognizes them as Saiyans. Pan and the others escape but Trunks says they have to go back into town for more parts due to Pan's reckless driving. Once they reach the town everyone hides and Trunks finds the three of them on Imecka's most wanted list. While running from Don Kee's men they fall into the house of a nice old couple who offer them food after realizing Goku and company mean no harm. They say that Don Kee made it a law that no one is allowed to own a ship so that no one would escape the planet including the old couple. Pan gets fed up and convinces Goku and Trunks to go face Don Kee head on. They turn themselves in to the police and get brought to the palace. Once there Goku and Trunks and Pan incapacitate Gale, Sheela, and all of Don Kee's guards. Then Goku blasts his way into Don Kee's throne-room. Don Kee sicks Ledgic on the fighters after capturing Pan in an energy chamber. Ledgic fights Goku but for his own satisfaction. After a short fight Goku defeats Ledgic and they take down Don Kee and make him give everyone free rent and give them back their ships free of charge. Plus Don Kee gives them the parts they need for free and they leave Imecka. They then land on an unnamed planet where everything is larger than life. They find the Four-Star Ball in the tooth of a giant on Monmaasu and they go to the next planet. On Planet Gelbo. they find the Six Star Ball in the hair of the princess of the village, Leena. Trunks asks for the ball but her fiancé' Doma said that they were in a large problem already. The amphibian creature Zoonama was threatening the village with earthquakes and volcanoes if they did not give him Leena. Goku decides that he would help them out in exchange for the Dragon Ball and they agree. Pan attempts to force Goku to disguise himself as Leena in order to cut off Zoonama's whiskers after he lets his guard down, but upon realizing that Goku is too short to pull it off convincingly, the two force Trunks to do so. Zoonama comes and takes Trunks to his lair. Trunks gets Zoonama drunk and Goku arrives with Pan and Doma. Doma slices off Zoonama's left whisker with a huge pair of scissors and as he cuts off the left one Zoonama awakens in a drunken rage. He begins to wiggle his whiskers and an earthquake begins to come but stops soon after while Zoonama continues to wiggle his whisker. Pan realizes that he can not cause earthquakes only predict them but now he is so tipsy that he did not realize that the quake was over. Suddenly a really big earthquake erupts and Goku and the others leave the cavern with Zoonama. Goku then stops the huge volcano with a Kamehameha, saving the city and winning the Dragon Ball. Just as they are leaving the planet, Bon Para, one of the mysterious Para Brothers, arrives and takes the ball from Pan's hands using his telekinesis. In shock, the three Z Fighters just watch as he leaves. Trunks, Pan and Goku jump in the ship and they chase after the Para Brothers' spaceship. The brothers trick them onto the asteroid of Beehay inhabited by huge, bloodthirsty, worm-like creatures called Mouma. The Para brothers escape and fly to planet Luud. They go to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy who tells them that they have failed and that Trunks has another Dragon Ball on his ship that they failed to get and they must go retrieve it. They travel back to find Goku and the others and they get hypnotized by the Para Para Boogie untie they are saved by the hungry Mouma. Pan goes aboard the Para Brothers' spaceship to find the Dragon Ball that they stole. She accidentally activates the auto-pilot and is brought to Luud. There she is captured and turned into a doll for the evil lord Dolltaki. After the defeat of Mutchy, Dolltaki then awakens Luud who takes him and Pan inside of Luud's body to gain their energy. While Luud fights Goku and Trunks Pan forces Dolltaki to tell her the weakness of the seemingly invincible Luud. Dolltaki reveals that Pan must strike the inside of Luud's mechanical heart while Goku strikes the outside at exactly the same time. After multiple tries Pan and Goku finally succeed and destroyed Luud, freeing all of the people. Pan then takes back his Dragon Ball and they leave the planet. Soon afterwards, they land on Planet Rudeeze, a desert planet that is populated by giant sandworms who badly damage the ship. While repairing the ship, Goku and Trunks discuss taking Pan back home and picking up Goten; unfortunately, Pan overhears them and, distraught, rushes off into the desert, determined to prove herself to them by finding the Dragon Ball alone. However, she soon runs out of water, ultimately collapsing from a combination of dehydration and heat exhaustion. Giru tracks her down and saves her, finding both water and the Dragon Ball in the process, and Goku and Trunks, upon discovering this, decide to allow Pan to stay. After Giru convinces Pan and the others to land on Planet M2, they are lured into a trap against a group of strong Machine Mutants known who call themselves the Sigma Force. With Goku and Trunks captured, Pan infiltrate the machine base and disguise herself as a Myuubot. After accused of being defective, she is tossed her into a room full of defective robots. After learning the location of Goku and Trunks from one of defective robots, she escape the room along with all of the defective robots. After fighting and defeating Nat, she is knocked out by Bizu. she later lands a attack on General Riildo. After Trunks is turned into metal and transported to Dr. Myuu's lab, she tries to recuse him. After the fight with General Rilldo, they learn of Dr. Myuu's plan's to take over the universe using a neo machine mutant called Baby. After gathering all seven Black Star Dragon Balls, the trio returns to Earth. By this time Baby has control of earth and has Goten and Gohan attack Pan. Pan is saved from a fatal attack from the possessed Gohan by Goku, however she is knocked out in the process. After being taken to safer distance with Mr. Satan and Good Buu. Pan senses Goku's ki vanish and assumes to he is now deceased after his fight with Baby Vegeta. Later Pan along with Majin Buu and Mr. Satan go to the newly formed Tuffle planet in hopes of stopping Baby. Pan is attacked by her father and mother, Gohan and Videl, but is saved at the last minute by Uub. When Goku turns into a Golden Great Ape, Pan confronts him, shows him the Turtle School uniform that he gave her and a picture of the family at the beach, and then finally breaks down crying. Upon seeing this, Goku comes to his senses, transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. After explaining to Goku that he was the one who caused all the damage to the Tuffle planet. Pan is left with Mr. Satan as Goku continues the fight with Baby Vegeta. Pan later gives Goku energy with which to recover so that he could fight Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta, which allows him to badly beat Baby and forces him out of Vegeta's body by blowing off his tail, and then with the energies gained from Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Pan, blasts him and his spaceship into the sun, killing him. Pan later helps move everyone tom Planet Tuffle right before Earth's destruction due to Black Star Dragon Balls. After the Namekian Dragon Balls are used to revive Earth. She later attends a party with her family and friends in West City at Capsule Corporation. Super 17 Saga and Shadow Dragon Saga: A year later during the 30th Tenkaichi Budōkai in Age 790, Pan does well and makes it all the way to the semi finals. However, she withdraws from the tournament after fearing to take her grandfather Mr. Satan's place as his successor. Some Time later in Age 790, Pan is seen with her family (Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Videl) attending Dinner at Goku's House with Bulma and Bulla. After Trunsk arrived injured, she along with the others learn of a portal between Earth and Hell created by Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17. While Goku goes off into Hell, Pan helps fight off the numerous villains that have appeared from the portal between Earth and Hell. She notably fought the members of the Red Ribbon Army: Captain Yellow, General Blue, and Staff Officer Black. She and her grandfather Mr. Satan are attacked by General Rilldo when her father Gohan saves them. As the Z Fighters fight against Super 17, Pan attacks and captures Dr. Gero. With Giru's support, she obliges the doctor to call off Super 17 when he was about to finish Vegeta, but Dr. Gero is unable to do this because Dr. Myuu had reprogrammed Super 17 and proved it by telling Super 17 to kill Dr. Gero. Pan is knocked out and Giru is damaged when Super 17 fires the Full Power Energy Wave meant to destroy Dr. Gero. After Goku defeats Super 17, Pan helps gather the Dragon Balls again to restore the Earth and the people who died during the battle. After Goku set off to find the Shadow Dragons, Pan decides to follow him. When she catches up with Goku, she bribes him into letting her come with him by telling him that he will not be able to find the Shadow Dragons without Giru who Pan has brought along. The two combat and defeat Haze Shenron, Rage Shenron and Oceanus Shenron, with difficulties in each battle. In the battle against Naturon Shenron, Pan is absorbed by the Shadow Dragon, who uses Pan's power against Goku, putting Goku at a stalemate. Pan constantly begs Goku to finish off Naturon and forget about her, but Goku cannot destroy the monster in fear of losing Pan. Eventually, after tricking Naturon, Goku manages to free Pan and kill the Shadow Dragon once and for all. When the pair come across Nuova Shenron, Nuova easily knocks out Pan, but does not finish her off, instead wanting to fight fairly in favor with Goku. Later, Pan along with everyone on Earth and some from other planets across the universe give energy to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb in order to finish off Omega Shenron. After Goku leaves with Shenron, Pan grabs his clothes, which Vegeta tells her to treasure dearly. After Vegeta leaves, Pan bids farewell to Goku. Dragon Ball SF Azure Saga and After Future Saga After the climatic defeat of the Shadow Dragons in Age 790, Pan and her family return back to their homw in Mt. Poazu. Soem Time later, She learns that her parents are expecting another baby and her family is moving back into their residence in Satan City due to Gohan geting a new job at Orange Star Unviersity. 9 moths later, she becomes a sister after her parents have their scond child (Maaku). A year later in Age 791, Pan is surprised to See that her grandfather, Goku as adult again and Piccolo is once again alive during their break from training back on Earth. After learning of Goku and Vegeta's merger with Shenron and Ultimate Shenron, she elarns that they can grant wishes to everyone's shock. Pan later attends Goten and Valese's wedding on April 4th in Age 791. 6 years later in Age 797, Pan is now a teenager and a crime fighter who attends Orange Star City High School as a student, while her younger brother, Maaku attends Orange Star Elementary School. In order to hide their true identity, Pan fights crime as The Great Saiyagirl in Satan City. A rivalry with another student named Aple also develops. Constant fights with criminals often makes Pan late for school which lead to her parents scolding her. one day, as Great Saiyagirl, she and Aple help defeat a group of criminals known as the Red Claw. After he identity is found out by Aple, they offically become crime partners and she teaches him how to control his ki and fly during their spring break. After Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo's return to Earth, Pan later learn of the upcoming Tenkaichi Budokai being held on the 30th Annivesary of the Cell Games in Mr. Satan's honor. She decides to enter along with Gohan, Maaku and most of the Z Fighters on May 12 in Age 797. '32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga' On May 12 in Age 797, Pan and the other arrive on Papaya Island to compete in the 32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai. During the Preliminaries for the Adult Division, Pan and the others learn that fighters from Universe 6 will compete in the Adult Divison. After making it through the preliminaries, Pan observes the Junior Divison as Maaku, Gochan and the other younger fighters compete along witht everyone on the balcony. '100 Years Later' 'A Hero's Legacy (TV Special)' At over 100 years of age, Pan is shown to be a spunky old woman still in excellent physical shape, though somewhat frailer. She has a descendant called Goku Jr., who is a spitting image of his ancestor, Goku. Pan trained Goku Jr. as she sees him having the potential to be just like his ancestor, and hence she is sometimes exasperated by his apparent lack of interest in training. When she falls ill and is admitted to a hospital in the movie A Hero's Legacy, it sparks her descendant Goku Jr. to go on a journey to try and find a cure for her. She is shown to have gotten better by the end of the film. 'Until We Meet Again' The very last part of Dragon Ball GT in Age 889, Pan is seen watching the match between Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr for the 64th Tenkaichi Budōkai. Pan meets his mother, Bulma Leigh. Later, she sees Goku in the stands, and tries to find and talk to him, but Goku disappears in the crowd''.'' 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Saiyan Power' - A Saiyan genetic trait that allows their performance to continually increase against adversity, enabling them to heal faster and simultaneously improve compared to before. *'Flight' – Pan can manipulate her ki to counter gravity and fly. *'Ki Blast '– A simple bolt of energy launched at the opponent. Pan's version is yellow. *'Ki Sense '- the ability to sense ki *'Telepathy' - learned from her grandfather, Goku *'Feint Shot '- Uses Rapid Movement while moving sideways then suddenly reappears to fire off a pink-colored ki blast. *'Afterimage Technique' – A technique where the user moves at high speed to create an illusionary afterimage to avoid attacks *'Energy Blast Barrage' - a strong barrage of powerful ki blasts. *'Explosive Wave' – A technique where the user bursts out ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. *'Invisible Eye Blast' – A Kiai technique shot from the eyes. *'Justice Punch '- used as Great Saiyagirl *'Justice Kick '- used as Great Saiyagirl *'Wild Sense' - *'Kamehameha '– A powerful Ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - The user starts by charging an energy sphere in their hand(s). Then, they draw their hand(s) forward and fire the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Maiden's Rage' – First, Pan brings her hands down at her sides and charges yellow energy spheres. Then, she draws them together in front to fire them in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Masenko' – The attack is performed by the user placing both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When the user thrusts their hands forward, they call the name and fire a beam of yellow, white, or orange energy. *'Maiden's Barrage' – Also known as Reliable Friend. Pan charges yellowish-orange energy spheres in both of her hands in a fashion similar to her Maiden's Rage energy wave and fires several powerful energy blasts at a very rapid rate. *'Maiden's Burst '– Pan screams and releases a large amount of energy from her entire body to knock an opponent back. After performing the attack she does a "striking pose", similar to her father. *'Grandfather-Granddaughter Kamehameha' - First, Pan and Goku each prepare their own Kamehameha attacks. Then, they both fire them at the same time so that the two energy waves merge into one giant Kamehameha blast at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Super Kamehameha' – A stronger and powerful version of the Kamehameha. *'Maiden Flash' - Pan charges the attack like her Maiden's Rage, but the two Energy Spheres are purple instead of yellow. She then fires the attack at the opponent with both hands, inflicting moderate amounts of damage. *'Maiden Blast' - A short-ranged version of Maiden's Rage, where combines the energy collected into each hand to create an large energy sphere directly in front of her. |-|Forms and transformations= 'Doll Form' Pan is turned into a doll by Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy during the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga of Dragon Ball GT 'Great Saiyagirl' Great Saiyagirl (グレートサイヤマン 3, Great Saiyaman Mark 3), is Pan's alter ego. After Omega Shenron's defeat, Pan began using a costume to fight criminals, after moving back to Satan City with her family as a teenager. |-|Equipment= *'Great Saiyaman Watch' - A device used to instantly change into the Great Saiyaman Suit. *'Senzu Bean' - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Heroes Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Female Characters Category:Pan Category:Canon Characters Category:Hybrids